dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:AI Harald
Couldn't we combine this with the main Harald topic? They are the same person. --CRtwenty 11:54, 15 June 2006 (UTC) :But they're also different. Like how Piros and Piros 3 are separated yet are the same person. Kulaguy 22:03, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Yeah, but when you get down to it, AI Harald is basically Harald's Avatar in The World. His PC so to speak. Since we usually don't separate between characters and their players it'd make more sense to combine them. --CRtwenty 05:28, 16 June 2006 (UTC) They should remain two separate articles as they are two entirely separate entities. AI Harold is the memories and the logic of Harold and not Harold himself. It would also make reading the article very complicated. MirageAtoli 01:46, 4 July 2006 (UTC) ---- Does AI Harald contain AIDA?--Kite X 20:50, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :I doubt it, we saw him in Roots and there were no signs of an AIDA infection. --CRtwenty 22:28, 3 February 2007 (UTC) What about that Black Bolt of lightning?--Kite X 18:43, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :What about it? Morganna used a similar attack in SIGN and that was well before AIDA even existed. --CRtwenty 18:43, 5 February 2007 (UTC) But i read thats why Azure Kite Data drained him.Plus how do you know AIDA didn't exist at the time?--Kite X 18:46, 5 February 2007 (UTC) They existed, we know that for a fact. However, we also know that the AIDA don't give a damn about AI's like Harald, and that Harald didn't show any sense of infection. Azure Kite Data Drained Haseo because his character modification was illegal. Just because the bolt is black doesn't mean anything. Oooooh Haseo's armor is black, it must be an AIDA.--AuraTwilight 19:37, 5 February 2007 (UTC) He gave Taihaku an AIDA infected weapon.So he may show some relationship with AIDA.--Kite X 20:19, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Or it could be clean until Sakaki might have fiddled with it.--SicInfit 21:14, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Or it could just be terrible luck. His fancy weapon could have become corrupted since it originated from something outside the normal parameters of the game Semysane 22:02, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Taihaku's weapon is only infected until the scene in Volume 2 when something attacks Taihaku from behind. Obviously it's the AIDA. As we can all deduce, Taihaku's weapon wasn't infected for some time, otherwise why would it wait for over 8 months to activate? --AuraTwilight 22:09, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Because thats when AIDA really started to become active.--Kite X 22:58, 5 February 2007 (UTC) It is AIDA. No, it's not. We see something attacking Taihaku from the shadows at the end of Volume Two, and it's not until then that he displays signs of AIDA Infection. Harald and AIDA have no relation. --AuraTwilight 22:30, 13 February 2007 (UTC) He wields an AIDA-infected weapon he received from AI Harald in the Painful Forest."That's what this wiki says." :All that means is that the sword was AIDA infected. The AIDA was probably drawn to it because it's not a normal part of the system. I don't recall hearing that it was infected when it was given to him. Semysane 22:24, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Hey I noticed something about the pics the first from Sign looks as if hands are on his chest and when you look at the one in Roots the red stuff seems to have completely taken over him and it looks as if the red stuff that is around him has given him the shape of a woman,I can see what looks like breasts.But the real question is does this have something to do with Morganna?--Kite X 23:39, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :Nah, the R.A. plan just gave him a really bad sunburn. --CRtwenty 01:26, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Um in the first pic if you turn it upside down you can see that he's wearing a shirt.--Kite X 14:37, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :Kite anyone who was paying even the slightest bit of attention during .hack//SIGN probably caught that. Take you damn "trivia" elsewhere.--Ellimist 17:39, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Um should he really be considered an AI? I mean he his intelligence wasn't artificial he had it before being trapped within the game. Kite X what soundtrack holds AI Harald's theme? its really bugging me because i have it but its not on one of my cds if you would happen to know the answer it would be amazing. thanks a million! 03:36, 28 November 2008 (UTC)guest Versions This was a question that we've already decide but should, sign and roots Harald really be included in AI version's history? It's not like we have any additional info but when I looked through Old Testament, his SIGN & ROOTS encounters are included by his regular persona. But the AI version (which is a section next to it) seems to be separate from that distinction. Now I haven't gone out of the way to read it but does Harald's human profile imply his appearances from SIGN & Roots? (Basically are the sign and roots the original Harald, and are they separate from the AI Created Specific Ones: Stone AI Harald. etc) Outlaw630 21:32, July 17, 2010 (UTC)